Zunkiin
by UlixesEmotion
Summary: One misstep and you could be on a fantastic journey! Maka and Soul have to survive the lands of Skyrim in their hunt to defeat an ancient Dragon Priest, but they soon find themselves lost, and embarking on a journey like never before! They face troubling times, and realize that the souls of this land's people are in jeopardy. Both living-And dead!
1. Chapter 1

When you study at the DWMA, you visit some strange places.

Soul and I have visited many different places and worlds...

...But this one...Seems to take the cake.

Soul and Maka stood atop a large mountain, they were sent to a new world, Shinigami said that they needed to take care of a dragon priest, who's been terrorizing the population there...

...But now they're lost. This place was so big...And they felt in a way they've gone back in time. None of the things that are available today were there at all, no street lamps, cars, anything.

They knew, however, that it would be best to find shelter for the night, and ask for directions. So when they found a city, they were thrilled...Well, Maka found it, seeing as Soul was still in his scythe form.

When they reached the city gates, a guard stopped them, holding his sword to them, "Hault-What business do you have in Whiterun?"

Whiterun? Strange name for a city, Maka regained her composure as she faced them, "We're just looking for shelter tonight." as she said that a roar was heard in the background, but they ignored as the guard continued, "Well put your weapon away, we don't want you bringing any trouble around here."

Maka realized what he said, "Oh-OH!" Maka let go as Soul regained his human form. Causing the guard to jump, "What is that?!" he now had the end of his blade at Soul's throat, "This is NOT cool!" he said, being forced to stand on one leg since it was so close.

Maka realized, perhaps these people didn't realize that he had the soul of a weapon. It took a little bit of explaining, a little arguing, and a few threats from the guard, but he finally let them into the city. As another roar was heard that night, however Soul and Maka had no other choice but to let it slide as they got rooms at the local inn..


	2. Strange man, strange soul

"Just call Shinigami, and have him get us home." Soul crossed his arms, angered at how stubborn Maka was being. She shook her head again, "I can't-You saw how they reacted when you transformed! I don't want them to think we're witches!"

Soul groaned in annoyence, Maka was intent on this, and he had no choice but to follow along with whatever she was doing.

The duo walked into the plains of Skyrim, as the land was known, and looked around, "Now I'm sure Shinigami said the Dragon Priest was arond here someplace.."

As she said that, a man, a Nord as she learned people who looked like him were called, walked past them. Maka froze, she saw his soul as he passed...It had wings like a dragon, and was set on fire.

She turned on her heel, following the man-Wherever he was going. Back to Whiterun, apparenty. He was holding...Some kind of stone in his hand, and was dressed in heavy armor. Was there some kind of magic on that armor, too? How strange...

They followed him up all the way to apparenty where the Jarl of Whiterun lived.

Suddenly the man stopped, turning to face the children behind him, "Why are you following me?" he asked.

Both of them froze-How to respond? Maka gulped a bit, unable to properly say what was going on. He shook his head, and went back inside.

"Nice going, Maka." Soul said sarcastially, earning him a Maka Chop to the face, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" he demanded, rubbing it, "I don't think it's right just to tell people I can see their souls!" she pouted, but as they argued, the man was walking back out-This time followed by several people. Talking about...Slaying a dragon? Maka ran up to the woman, apparently in charge, "WAIT!" she called to get her attention, the woman turned...An Elf of some kind? Strange..

"Run along now, children. I have no time for playing games at the moment." Maka shook her head furiously, "No! I wanted to help you slay the dragon!" This earned a chuckle, and a pat on her head, making her a little more annoyed, "Please, my partner here is actually a weapon! We can fight!"

The woman chuckled again, "I appreciate your strong spirit, child. But really there-" the woman reached for her sword as Soul transformed before her eyes, whispers going amoung the men behind her. The one with a flaming soul standing with more intrigue than worry.

"...Very well..." the woman finally agreed, Soul grinned, "Hey Maka, you know how much cooler I'm gonna be when I eat that dragon soul?"


End file.
